


she knows she's a princess (but i make sure that i tell her)

by subbyharry



Category: Harry Styles (singer), Louis Tomlinson (Singer), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015-ish larry, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feminine Harry, Feminine Harry Styles, Feminization, Gender Confusion, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Harry Styles, Harry Styles Has Long Hair, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Protective Louis, but it's kinda implied that H is quite submissive, ish, kind of??, like veryvery light, poor baby is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyharry/pseuds/subbyharry
Summary: harry couldn't stop thinking. when the barista accidentally called him 'miss', it should have felt wrong. but. he felt good. he didn't want to be a woman, though. he was a boy. he was comfortable being a boy. why did the word 'miss' make him feel good? he had never thought about any of this before... sure he was a tad feminine - with his long, delicate curls, his fashionable style, his occasionally manicured nails - but he didn't want to be a girl.harry was beyond confused by his feelings. he cried into louis' shirt for an unreasonably long time, louis not saying anything the whole time, allowing harry to think."l-lou?" he rasped out after a near five minutes of sobbing.louis cautiously pulled away from the hug. "what is it, baby? what's wrong?""i k-kind of," harry stopped to take a deep breath. "kind of liked it."-or; the one where harry realises that perhaps there may be more to his love for the more feminine-side of himself than he thought, and louis is the most wonderful boyfriend who is there to support him through anything and everything.





	she knows she's a princess (but i make sure that i tell her)

**Author's Note:**

> helloo! i felt inspired to write this teeny tiny drabble based off a lil personal experience w my ex who was questioning their gender. i am most definitely not the most educated person on this nor have i personally struggled with my gender identity so i sincerely apoligise if anything i've written isn't completely accurate. i hope it isn't offensive or trivialising in any way, that would never ever be my intention. i wrote this with the idea of louis as me in the situation (with my ex being harry, if that makes sense).
> 
> soo yea! feel free to comment or constructively criticise. hope this isnt too awful. i wrote it quite quickly ahh. 
> 
> also there are parts/words that should be italicised but im dumb and dont know how to so sorry abt that !!!!
> 
> ; title is from u r wut u eat by jesse rutherford

louis and harry were currently waiting in line at a new, cosy cafe just down the street from their shared flat. considering it was the first day the cafe had been open, everyone in the area was dying to see just how good it was. 

harry huffed, annoyed at how long the line was because he just wants some goddamned tea, lou! louis chuckled affectionately, wrapping his arm around the younger man and pulling him into his chest, placing a lingering kiss on the top of his hair. 

"god, 'm gonna die of dehydration before we get to the front of the line," harry complained, burying his head deeper into louis' chest. 

louis' hands instinctively went up to harry's hair, his fingers combing through the curls. "oh, don't be so dramatic, love. just a few more minutes. i'm sure the tea will be worth the wait."

harry rolled his eyes. "it better be."

louis simply hummed in acknowledgement since, i mean, he can't promise the tea will be the best tea harry has ever drunk. louis continued playing with harry's soft ringlets, tracing patterns on harry's back through the thin, sheer fabric of his pink blouse. 

the two shuffled forward the tiniest bit each time someone would finish ordering, and, after what felt like years to an impatient harry, the couple finally made it to the cashiers. 

"what can i get for you, sir?" the young lady behind the counter asked, looking at louis. 

"i'll just have a small iced chai latte," louis smiled at the girl, his arm still wrapped protectively around harry's waist.

she nodded, pressing a few buttons of the cash register. glancing up at harry quickly, she said, "and for you, miss?"

louis' eyes widened at her words. he had a look of confusion on his face, anger in his eyes. 

"o-oh," harry whispered, realising that she was talking to him. "i, i'm..." harry didn't want to correct the worker, knowing that he did have quite a feminine look to him, and he honestly wasn't offended, so he just awkwardly stuttered, not knowing how to react. 

louis scoffed. "excuse me, but this is my boyfriend. this is the 21st century, ma’am. just because he has long hair and is wearing a pink shirt doesn't mean that he is–"

harry tugged on the hem of louis' shirt, cuddling into the crook of his neck, his cheeks a dark crimson colour. "lou, don't make a scene. s'not a big deal."

the girl's face was filled with regret, now knowing that harry was a male. "i am so sorry, i just- i didn't get a good look at him. i only looked up briefly, i apologise. i'm terribly sorry, i..."

louis just stared at her, jaw clenched tightly, not saying anything.

harry on the other hand, didn't dare lift his head from louis' neck. he didn't want everyone to see the intense blush on his cheeks, he didn't want to see all of the people he knew were staring at them, he just wanted to go home. he was thinking too much.

"harry..." louis started.

"can we go home?" he murmured into his boyfriend's shirt. 

" 'course," louis nodded and promptly walked out of the restaurant with harry snuggled into his side. 

"that made me feel funny," harry spoke up when they stepped onto the pavement outside of the cafe. 

"hey, it's okay, pumpkin. you're not a lady," louis rounded. 

harry sat down at one of the little tables outside the cafe, tears welling in his big, green eyes. louis crouched in front of him, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the corner of harry's eyes. 

"no, no, darling. no tears, please. don't cry, you'll make me cry as well," louis begged. 

"i- i," harry choked out a sob. 

"shh, you're fine. you're okay," louis soothed, pushing harry's fringe away from his eyes. 

harry shook his head and sniffled. he reached out, wanting to hug louis. louis stood from his squatting position, leaning down and hugging harry tightly. harry clung onto the back of louis' shirt, tears soaking the latter's shoulder. 

harry couldn't stop thinking. when the barista accidentally called him 'miss', it should have felt wrong. but. he felt good. he didn't want to be a woman, though. he was a boy. he was comfortable being a boy. why did the word 'miss' make him feel good? he had never thought about any of this before... sure he was a tad feminine - with his long, delicate curls, his fashionable style, his occasionally manicured nails - but he didn't want to be a girl. 

harry was beyond confused by his feelings. he cried into louis' shirt for an unreasonably long time, louis not saying anything the whole time, allowing harry to think. 

"l-lou?" he rasped out after a near five minutes of sobbing. 

louis cautiously pulled away from the hug. "what is it, baby? what's wrong?" 

"i k-kind of," harry stopped to take a deep breath. "kind of liked it."

harry quickly looked at the ground, unable to look his boyfriend in the eyes. 

"hey, look at me, haz," louis prompted. he hooked his index finger under harry's chin, guiding his head up, looking him in the eyes. 

"i-i'm sorry," harry croaked, his voice wavering. 

louis smiled lightly at harry. "don't be sorry."

"b-but i'm a boy. she called me miss. i don’t- why did that sound so– so right?" he questioned, a tear rolling down his rosy cheek. 

"i'm not sure, babe," louis admitted. "but just because you don't know why, doesn't mean what you're feeling is wrong."

"i liked it..." harry repeated, mainly to himself. 

"okay, love, that's okay," louis said, bringing harry back into a hug, rubbing his back in endless circles, not caring that they were in public where everyone was staring at them like they had three heads. 

"do you want to be a girl, harry?" louis whispered after a minute of silence. 

harry shook his head. "n-no. i'm boy. i like being a boy."

louis nodded and kissed harry's forehead. "alright. i just want you to feel comfortable with who you are."

"maybe- maybe i," harry began, but stopped himself. 

"maybe you what?" 

"maybe i'm a boy, but sometimes w-want to be referred to as a girl? but, um, only sometimes," harry offered, barely audible. 

"yes, sure. of course, that's fine," louis nodded. "do you want me to call you he and him? or would you rather she and her?"

harry smiled a watery smile. he was the luckiest person on the earth. he had the best boyfriend ever. really, what did the world do to deserve louis tomlinson? 

"j-just he and him, please," harry shook his head. "b-but if i sometimes feel more like a g-girl, can i tell you? and will you call me girly things?"

louis pecked harry's nervously chewed-on lips. "i'll do whatever you want, sweetheart."

"only you get to call me girly names for now, though," harry clarified, and louis had to bite the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn't cry at the fact that harry trusted him that much. 

"not a problem, harry," louis assured. "thank you for trusting me."

harry blinked away a few happy tears. "thank you for understanding, even though i don't really understand what i'm feeling."

"emotions are confusing, hm? trying to understand how you feel is one of the most difficult things, innit? don't overthink it, h. if you are happy when i refer to you as something girly, then so be it."

"you really are the best, lou," harry told him truthfully. 

there were a few seconds of peaceful silence until harry cleared his throat anxiously. "will you... will you call me p-princess more often? it just... you call me that sometimes and i, um, it just makes me f-feel dainty and pretty. if y-you don't feel okay with that, y-you obviously don't have to, i just–" 

louis nodded his head eagerly, interrupting harry from his rambling. "anything to make you happy, princess."

and, wow, that made harry feel good.


End file.
